heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
All-New Super Friends Hour
The All-New Super Friends Hour is an American animated television series about a team of superheroes which ran from September 10, 1977, to September 2, 1978, on ABC. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera and is based on the Justice League and associated comic book characters published by DC Comics. Summary The popularity of TV's Wonder Woman and The Six Million Dollar Man spurred network interest in reviving the Super Friends program, which had run in the 1973/1974 season. When it was again unveiled in 1977, more young children and teenagers than before tuned in, making The All-New Super Friends Hour a huge ratings success. The success prompted the ABC television network to plan a new and even more innovative series for the fall of 1978. Characters In this particular incarnation of the Super Friends, the DC Comic book legends Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman and Aquaman return to fight for justice. However, this time, they get help from the shape-shifting super-teens Zan and Jayna (a.k.a. The Wonder Twins), along with their space-monkey Gleek. Format The All-New Superfriends Hour featured four animated shorts per program which followed a basic format each week. The first segment of every show featured two of the heroes (for the purposes of the team-ups in the first and fourth segments, Batman and Robin were considered one hero) teaming up in a separate mini story. The second segment featured a story with the Wonder Twins. The typical plot is that teenagers engage in a specific anti-social activity like vandalism or hitchhiking, and the Twins are summoned to deal with it. Inevitably, the misbehaving teenagers find themselves in danger as a consequence of their misbehavior and the Twins rescue them. The third segment was considered the "primary" adventure of the week which featured the entire Super Friends roster (including the Wonder Twins) in a longer adventure. The fourth and final segment featured a story with one of the primary lineup along with a special guest star. The fourth segment typically featured a problem which was solved using the guest star's unique abilities. In addition, there were additional short spots between segments with members of the Super Friends giving basic safety lessons, basic health and first aid advice, magic tricks, and a two-part riddle featuring the week's primary plot line. Syndication/cable The 15 hour-long showsEpisodes were later cut into half-hour installments for local syndicationLBS Communications in the early 1980s. Episodes from the 1977 series were included in The Superman/Batman Adventures, which aired on the USA Network in 1996 and later on the Cartoon Network and Boomerang Network, which would air the original hour-long shows from 1977 in their entirety (save for the next week's previews) in July 2004 and again in June 2008. Character lineup * Superman * Batman * Robin * Wonder Woman * Aquaman * The Wonder Twins ** Zan ** Jayna ** Gleek Guests * Black Vulcan * Apache Chief * Hawkman * Hawkgirl * Rima the Jungle Girl - Rima the Jungle Girl appeared in three episodes of The All-New Super Friends Hour. In "Fire", Batman, Robin, and Rima the Jungle Girl contend with a spreading forest fire, and have to search for a pair of escaped prisoners who have stolen a forestry truck filled with dynamite. Rima's main contribution is to call upon a nearby bear to push down some trees for an emergency bridge across a wide gap. In "River of Doom", Wonder Woman and Rima the Jungle Girl search for archaeologists who have accidentally stumbled onto a burial ground of angry natives. The archaeologists are captured and sentenced to death on the River of Doom. The superheroines find the would-be victims with the indigenous animals scouting them out at Rima's command. They later rescue the scientists while Rima's main contribution being summoning crocodiles to attack their pursuers' canoes. And in "Return of Atlantis", Aquaman is captured by Queen Ocina when the lost city of Atlantis rises from the sea. Ocina plans to conquer the world with her female warriors, but Wonder Woman and Rima gather the Amazons of Paradise Island to stop her. Note: In breach of both DC Comics' and the Super Friends TV show's continuities, this "Atlantis" is not the kingdom over which Aquaman reigns. In her run with the Super Friends TV series, she is often known for being one of the new "affirmative action heroes" during that period. Along with characters Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, El Dorado and Samurai, Rima is considered a minority character. * The Atom (Ray Palmer) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Samurai * The Flash (Barry Allen) Black Manta appeared on the episodes "The Whirlpool" and "The Water Beast", where he was referred to simply as "Manta" and his suit color was now olive brown. Gentleman Ghost appears in the episode titled "Ghost." In this show, he is referred to only as "Gentleman Jim Craddock" instead of "Gentleman Ghost." A man casts a spell to bring Gentleman Ghost to the living so that he can take revenge on Superman and Wonder Woman for imprisoning his spirit. He uses his powers to turn U.N. representatives into ghosts and later turns Superman and Wonder Woman into ghosts. The curse is eventually broken, after which the Super Friends used the mystical Rods of Merlin to send Gentleman Ghost back to his grave, never to return. List of episodes Cast * Norman Alden - Aquaman * Jack Angel - Hawkman * Michael Bell - Zan, Gleek * Wally Burr - Atom * Ted Cassidy - Crag the Earthor (in "Invasion of the Earthors") * Ted Knight - Manta * Danny Dark - Superman * Shannon Farnon - Wonder Woman * Buster Jones - Black Vulcan * Casey Kasem - Robin, Police Officer (in "The Brain Machine") * Ross Martin - * Richard Paul - Gentleman Ghost * Mike Road - Varko (in "Planet of the Neanderthals") * Michael Rye - Apache Chief, Green Lantern * Olan Soule - Batman * Liberty Williams - Jayna * Bill Woodson - Narrator, Captain Croner (in "The Whirlpool"), Dr. Scat (in "The Brain Machine"), Police Chief (in "The Brain Machine") Production credits *'Executive Producers': William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *'Directed by': Charles A. Nichols *'Creative Producer': Iwao Takamoto *'Associate Producer': Art Scott *'Story Editor': Jeff Maurer *'Story': Mark Jones, Haskell Barkin, Kerry Cummings, Don Glut, Norman Maurer, Janat Pringle, J. Kenneth Rotcop, Henry Sharp, Marshall L. Williams, Dick Conway, Willie Gilbert, Owen Harris, Elaina Lasser, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Cliff Ruby, John Stong *'Story Direction': Alvaro Arce, Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Jurwich, George Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift *'Recording Director': Wally Burr *'Voices': Norman Alden, Michael Bell, Ted Cassidy, Danny Dark, Jane Jones, Joyce Mancini, Chuck McClennan, Barney Phillips, Olan Soule, William Woodson, Jack Angel, Wally Burr, Regis Cordic, Shannon Farnon, Casey Kasem, Ross Martin, Richard Paul, Mike Road, Liberty Williams *'Title Design': Bill Perez *'Graphics': Iraj Paran *'Musical Director': Hoyt Curtin *'Musical Supervisor': Paul DeKorte *'Character Design': Bob Singer, Alex Toth, George Wheeler *'Layout Supervisor': John Ahern *'Layout': Hal Ambro, Nino Carbe, Charles Downs, Warren Marshall, Terry Slade, John Walker, Al Budnick, Owen Fitzgerald, Andrew Gentle, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Jim Mueller, Linda Rowley, Martin Taras, Dale Barnhart, Hak Ficq, Rene Garcia, Moe Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Homer Jonas, Dan Noonan, Tony Sgroi, Dean Thompson, Al Wilson *'Unit Direction': Ray Patterson *'Animation Supervisors': Bill Keil and Jay Sarbry *'Assistant Animation Supervisor': Bob Goe *'Animation Coordination': John Boersema *'Animation': Ed Aardal, Hal Ambro, Frank Andrina, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Becky Bristow, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Bill Carney, Bob Carr, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Joanna Comebellick, Xenia DeMattia, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Lillan Evans, Hugh Fraser, Marcia Fertig, Miguel Garcia, Fernando Gonzalez, Mark Glamack, Alan Green, Jack Hadley, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, Tony Love, Ernesto Lopez, Ken Muse Constantin Mustatea, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Don Patterson, Annia Lois Ray, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, Arnutio Rivera, Jay Sarbry, Ed Solomon, Paul Sommer, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Bob Trochim, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida, John Walker *'Background Supervisor': Al Gmuer *'Backgrounds': Fernando Arce, Daniela Bielecka, Nino Carbe, Jim Coleman, Dennis Durrell, Bob Gentle, Ann Guenther, Marsha Hanes, Michael Humphries, Richard Khim, Bill Lopez, Norm McGary, (The Philipson Brothers Andy and Phil) Bill Proctor, Michael Reinman, Bob Schaefer, Marilyn Shimokochi, Peter Van Elk *'Checking and Scene Planning': Evelyn Sherwood *'Xerography': Star Wirth *'Ink and Paint Supervisor': Billie Kerns *'Sound Direction': Richard Olson and Bill Getty *'Camera': George Epperson Chuck Flekal, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Jerry Smith, Jerry Whittington *'Supervising Film Editor': Dick Elliot *'Music Editor': Richard C. Allen and David Spence *'Effects Editors': Ric Eisman, Joseph Reitano, Mark Maghini *'Negative Consultant': William E. DeBoer *'Post Production Supervisor': Joed Eaton *'Production Manager': Jayne Barbera *'A Hanna Barbera Production' *'" Based upon the characters appearing in the Justice League of America comics published by DC Comics Inc.' *'This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.' *'RCA Sound Recording' *'C 1977 by Dc Comics Inc. and Hanna Barbera Productions Inc' DVD release Warner Home Video released The All-New Super Friends Hour – Season 1, Volume 1 on DVD The Sweatbox Review on January 8, 2008, containing 7 episodes (28 cartoons). However the episodes are not in the order they originally aired on ABC. On January 27, 2009, Warner released The All-New Super Friends Hour – Season 1, Volume 2 featuring the remaining eight episodes. ''DC Super Friends'' Despite using the main theme from the World's Greatest Super Friends, the 2010 DC Super Friends "The Joker's Playhouse" shares several elements of its opening sequence with The All-New Super Friends Hour including introducing several of the Super Friends by name.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDSj5ZvlbuU References External links * Superman Homepage: Hanna Barbera's Super Friends – The All-New Super Friends Hour *The All-New Super Friends Hour at Big Cartoon DataBase * * *The All-New Super Friends Hour @ Legions of Gotham Category:1977 American television series debuts Category:1978 American television series endings Category:1970s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Animated Batman television series Category:Animated Justice League television series Category:Animated Superman television series Category:Animated Wonder Woman television series Category:Super Friends